Twisted
by DKFairy
Summary: If 50 percent of best friends start off hating each other, what about lovers? Rogue and Remy test the theory and Kitty watches on. One Shot.


Twisted  
  
I should be writing an essay. Instead I'm doing this. Bah. This is also my first XMen fic, even though I read tonnes of them all the time. Wish me luck, I think I'm gonna need it!  
  
I would like to thank S_Star for making me read some Draco/Harry fics that gave me the inspiration to actually sit down and write this. And for being a great beta. Cheers Sweetie! Also, a big thank you to Luce, who actually made me post this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty  
  
It's a fickle game they play. Neither wants to admit it, to ever let it see the light of day- yet stopping is not an option. What started as a bet, then a game, then an obsession.. is now.. well, neither will answer.  
  
I can feel the tension in the room, my eyes tight shut, trying to block it out, to block myself out. I don't want to be caught in this.  
  
~*~  
  
Meals are agonizing, when they watch each other from the corners of their eyes, blind to the rest of us. If ever anyone had to define unsolved sexual tension, I would just name those two. Painful.  
  
School is just as bad, scathing love notes in lockers and hallway confrontations. Never fails to pull a crowd, and I watch from the sidelines and pray. Just get a clue! Stop playing and taunting, and, like, avoiding the inevitable! Never happens.  
  
The cafeteria is another battlefield. Sarcastic comments come as effortlessly as breathing, and scorching glares are fired either way. I'm glad they never eat with us. She never did, and she certainly won't, like, change that. Won't include anyone else in the twisted game. Cat and mouse. I'm not sure who is which.  
  
Hours in the Danger Room, and every time I wait with bated breath, sure that one will make a move. That much spandex just can't be ignored. She always leaves flustered, gloves gone now, unneeded. He hits the showers, eyes glowing. I think he, like, turns the tap on cold, I hear John complaining in the Rec. Room about it. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to work it out.  
  
Later the usual avoidance tactics are used. I guess everyone is used to them now. Never questions it anyway. Jean must know, being a telepath and all, but I think she wants to, like, keep out of the line of fire too, same as me. Logan can smell it; I know that look on his face, though he just wants to let her fight it out herself.  
  
~*~  
  
So here I am, in bed, hiding under the covers at 2am, pretending to sleep. This happens every night, nothing new.  
  
I'm not the only one feigning sleep. She lies, staring at the wall next to her bed, breathing soft and even from long nights of practice, pale bangs only just visible in the shadows. Doesn't ever make a sign to let him know that she knows what he's doing.Part of the game I guess. As I said, twisted.  
  
He's by the window, leaning against the wall, eyes glowing a brilliant red in the darkness. I could picture him with a cigarette in hand, if that wouldn't leave a trace of his presence. Never makes a sound, just watches her, as she stares out the wall and I wish that invisibility were my 'gift' instead of intangibility, though I might resort to using that soon. Anything to get away from the tension.  
  
Only tonight the stares, among other things, are harder, longer and more lust filled than ever. A slight movement and he's walking towards the bed, hands running up the black silky covers. Knowing that whatever happens next isn't something I want to see, I silently take a breath and phase through the bed and floor below me- pillow, covers and all. The couch will be a relief for tonight.  
  
I know I won't be missed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue  
  
All in all, the whole day had been a disaster, and the night wasn't looking up. Ah just wanted to get away from it all, be on mah own for a while. Talk about wishing for the moon, Ah'd probably have more luck getting that.  
  
Trying ta get anything done in a whole mansion of mutants never goes ta plan. Ah be nuts if Ah expected it ta. Still, Ah'm proud, Ah got through the day, didn't scream or shout at anyone, 'cept the Swamp Rat, but since when does he count?  
  
Wanda tells meh ta ignore him, that after a while he'll get bored an' go away. Ah tried it for a bit. Cursin' and screaming at him is easier by far.  
  
~*~  
  
He cornered meh in the Danger Room, when he knew Logan would be away pulling Ray an' Jubes apart, trying to stop whatever fight they had gotten into. With mah back against the wall, and a crop of rocks between us an' the guns, Ah couldn't move.  
  
Smilin' down on meh I could almost imagine liking him, laughing with him, kissing him. Then he smirked and the entire feeling vanished. Ah hate that side of him, the one that shows no emotions an' only uses other people as a means to an end. A player.  
  
"What be up, chere?" he questions, deep voice twisting something in my gut. That's all he is, twisted. "You acting like y' don' like Remy no more." There's the smirk again, an' I want nothing more than ta knee him in tha groin. Instead Ah smile sweetly.  
  
"Why, sugah, what makes ya think thaht? Ya know we nevah fight." Ah lean up an' inta him, his breath on mah cheek an' mine on his neck. "Do we?" Ah thicken mah voice on purpose, trying ta get a rise from him.  
  
Ah'm pressed against him, no space ta spare an' suddenly our lips are only millimetres apart and Ah'm over the moon that Ah can control it, that the gloves are a thing of the past. Ah'm lost in his eyes, dark an' deadly an' more beautiful than Ah evah want ta admit. A few more seconds an' we would have hit the point of no return. We're both trapped and leaning in - an' then the speakers announce the end of the program an' we pull away quickly, moving in opposite directions as the crop of rocks disappear an' our team mates start to congratulate us on staying in the program for so long when they were got out.  
  
Ah look away, pushing mah bangs from mah face, suddenly too hot for the uniform, an' slightly breathless. Muttering a farewell I flee the chamber as soon as Ah can, ashamed that he caused that reaction in meh, an' that he can still stand there so calmly.  
  
Ah hate him. Ah know Ah do.  
  
~*~  
  
Now he's here again, watching, playing Cat to my Mouse, same as every other night.  
  
Kitty's fidgeting. Ah know she's awake, you can tell from tha bags under her eyes in the morning, an' the way she stiffens when she's in a room alone with us.  
  
Ah can also tell that he's mad. At meh or himself is another question, but whatever it is, it won't be held back by the unspoken rule of silence tonight.  
  
Almost soundless footsteps, and the soft whoosh of Kitty leaving and he's all alone by mah bedside, and he's reaching for meh. Ah freeze, stuck between pulling away and leaning inta his touch. Yeah, Ah'm twisted too.  
  
Deciding ta simply roll onta mah back an stare up at him, we lock eyes again, his the only thing I can see in the dim room. Ah know that posters an' CD's an' all types of junk are cluttered around meh, but jus then we're the only thing there.  
  
The rule hasn't been broken yet, technically. Neither one of us makes a sound. Just watches. Ah don't know if an hour has passed, or just a minute, but it's eternity there and then. Ah want ta scowl, but all Ah can manage is a soft, small smile.  
  
"Are ya just gonna stand there all night, sugah? Or do ya have something ta say?" his eyes trace mah lips then move back up to meet mine. Ah want ta look away too, but ah have mah pride.  
  
"Jus' broke th' rule, chere. Sure ya wanted t' do that?" For once Ah see no smirk, just a honest smile. Looks good on him, wish he'd do it more. It's a second before Ah realise that he just answered mah question with one of hiw own. Damn.  
  
"Ah'm pretty sure." Another pause an' now Ah'm propped up on tha pillows an' he's sitting on mah bed with his hand on mah cheek an' Ah can feel the world slip away. . .  
  
"Is this real?" Ah break the silence again, too scared of what Ah'll do if Ah don't.  
  
"Do y' want it ta be? Do y' feel like I do when I see you, when I walk inta a room?" He's speaking in the first person, something Ah don't think Ah've ever heard him do.  
  
Suddenly Ah'm falling, mah stomach dropping an' knotting an' twisting all at once.  
  
Once last look at his beautiful, deadly demon eyes an' Ah'm closing the gap between us. Finishing what we started. Starting something new.  
  
The kiss ended an' we leaned our foreheads together, panting slightly, gazing inta each others eyes again, like love struck kids. Tha same look on little Jamie's face when he sees the new kid, Sarah, in the hallways, happy an' lost all at once.  
  
Ah have ta laugh at the thought of Remy as a kid, must have been a charmer then, an' annoying as hell too, Ah'll bet. Tha mood is shattered again, but in a good way this tahme.  
  
Another kiss, an' it still makes the world melt around meh. Ah pull him down ta lay beside meh, his hands wandering, but Ah laugh an' shift ta give him room on tha bed. It won't go any further tonight, Ah won't let it, but it'll be the first night of peaceful sleep either of us has had in a while.  
  
Ah lay mah head on his chest, an' seconds later we're asleep, curled together an' smiling. If it hadn't been meh, Ah think Ah would've been sick at the cuteness of it.  
  
We may play games, an' fight, an' glare, but it's the way we do things, an' at least we're both twisted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty  
  
Five am and I sneak back to my room, trying not to get caught. I need my uniform for the Danger Room, and if Rogue, like, wakes up and shout s at me I'll give her a piece of my mind too.  
  
Phasing through the door I stop and stare. I was right. They do make a good couple.  
  
I grab my stuff and leave again, without making a sound. I know they'll last. They say that most best friends start off by hating each other. It was true with Rogue and me. I hope it's true with lovers too. I bet it will be.  
  
As I pass through the door again I hear muted laughter from inside the room and roll my eyes. I don't want to know what's been unleashed on the mansion if they're teamed up to use all that fire against the others now. The possibilities are endless, and before I can help myself I'm giggling too.  
  
Sure, they're twisted, but aren't we all?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: This is likely to be the only fic I'll ever get finished, purely and simply because it's a one shot : ) Please review and tell me what you think. Cookies for all who do! ^_^ 


End file.
